The result of annoying Vlad
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: DxS The continuation of 50 in 105 Ways to annoy the hell out of Vlad Masters.


Continuation

Since everyone started getting pissed at me for ending the scene in my other story, 105 Ways to Annoy the hell out of Vlad Masters #50, I decided to continue it. Happy? Might not be really good because this is my first time writing a lemon.

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom.  
Claimer- I own the scene from my other story.

* * *

Danny kissed her neck and snaked his arms around her waist. Sam moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. His kisses traveled up her neck and proceeded to her jaw. Danny's hands wandered. One of them trailed down to her leg and pulled off her tights. The other one traveled up her arm up to her neck. From his position half off her, half on, he entangled his legs into hers. 

Sam grinned as his lips found hers. The hand on her arm went to the bottom of her shirt. Danny phased it off and the hand rubbed her stomach. Sam's hands began exploring. One went in his hair, one to the bottom of his shirt. Danny phased it off and chucked it to where her tights and shirt were.

Danny moved so that he was directly on top of Sam. They broke the kiss for breath and plunged right back in. Sam's hands moved to Danny's belt and unbuckled it. Danny helped her pull off his pants and threw them to join the other clothes.

Now, in only undergarments, Danny pulled away from the kiss. He stared into her eyes as if asking, "Are you sure?" She nodded. Danny kissed her and moved his hands to her back. They found the clasp of her bra and he tried to open it. Danny growled in frustration when the claps didn't open.

Sam snorted and helped him. He smiled gratefully at her and kissed her neck. He nibbled on it and she moaned in pleasure. Smirking, he pulled off the bra slowly. Danny moved over to kiss her collarbone. Sam moaned again as Danny moved lower. Pulling off the annoying piece of cloth, he threw it absentmindedly.

Danny kissed her right breast and moved to the nipple. Sam moaned as he bit down on it. Creating a trail of wetness, Danny squeezed it as a jolt of pleasure ran up her body. Not wanting the other one to feel left out, Danny moved on to the left breast. He treated it the same as Sam moaned.

After he was done, Danny brought his mouth back up to her mouth. "You're beautiful," he murmured in her ear. She blushed and flipped them around.

"My turn." Sam told him and smiled seductively. Danny returned the smile and allowed her to explore.

She kissed his chest and ran her hands all over his body, tracing his muscular form. _'Thank you ghost hunting,'_ she thought. Danny moaned. Sam smirked.

Lowering herself, she found herself pulling down his boxers. Staring at his erection, Danny blushed when he found her doing this. Sam brought herself back to reality and kissed Danny's lips. He bit down on her lip when she brushed his manhood. He groaned. "Sam..."

Teasingly, she kissed the top of it and dragged her lips across the side. Danny groaned his hands in her hair as her head bobbed up and down. Sam brought herself up and kissed him again. Flipping them around, Danny gained control.

"Danny..." she whispered. He looked into her eyes. "Now..." Danny nodded.

"We need protection." Danny whispered back. She nodded. He had a thought. Reaching over, he pulled out a drawer in the cabinet next to the bed. Rustling of items reached Sam's ears then Danny pulled out his hand. In it was a condom.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Why, pray tell, Mr. Fenton, did you have a rubber next to your bed?" Danny smirked and kissed her.

"That, Miss Manson, is for me to know and you to never find out." Sam snorted and kissed him back. Danny ripped the covering off the condom and rolled it onto his manhood. He pulled down her panties and let them fall off the bed.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to." he whispered. She smiled. He was so good to her. Sam nodded.

"I'm sure." she whispered. Danny nodded and moved into her slowly. She moaned and he kissed her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Slowly, he began thrusting in her. Moans and grunts were heard. Suddenly, they went faster. "Oh my god Sam." Danny moaned. Faster.

"Oh god Danny," They slowed down and it stopped. Danny collapsed atop Sam and they both panted heavily.

"Danny?" Danny turned to his lover. "I love you." He smiled kindly at her.

"I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss before they drifted off to sleep. When they would awake in the morning, they would find Danny's arms around her waist and Sam's arms around his neck with her tucked protectively under his chin.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, there I continued it. After I finished, I was like, "Oh crap, they're only 14!" Wow, I am more perverted than I thought I was. Anyway, please review. It was my first lemon.**


End file.
